Ask the Cast: ADGTH
by LazerWing
Summary: A simple Truth or Dare fan fic that can leave anyone in stitches. First Fan fic. Please R&R. Rated T for later chapters. Ch. 4 is up And is requesting more dares and questions! Co-author DisneyBlue02
1. Chapter 1

**ASK THE CAST: All Dogs Go To Heaven**

**-Entire cast wakes up in a dark room-**

Charlie: Ohh…Where are we Itchy?

Itchy: Beats me

Carface: Oh great you two numbskulls are in here as well?

Itchy: CARFACE!

Killer: Please quite down. We don't have a clue as to what could be down here.

Sasha: What could be down here? I can barely make you guys out it's so dark.

Charlie: Sasha is that you?

Sasha: Yes it's me.

Annabell: Belladonna, what did you do this time?

Belladonna: For once I didn't do this. I don't even know where we are, and that's rare.

?: Perhaps I can shed some light on the subject.

-A snap was heard and the lights came on all around-

?: Hello all, and welcome to my domain.

Charlie: Ok slick just who are you?

?: Oh where are my manners? My name is LazerWing.

Itchy: LazerWing? What kind of name is that?

LW: A pen name. Considering you are now in my story world domain, I can control all reality here.

Belladonna: Sure kid, and I am queen of the forest pixies.

_Forest pixies start to swarm her chanting 'All Hail the Queen'_

LW: Care to take that back?

Belladonna: Fine fine, just get them away from me.

-Snaps fingers and pixies disappear-

LW: In this story, we'll be playing a game know as Truth or Dare. It's simple, my fans write in questions and dares and you must either answer the questions or do the dares or face a punishment.

Charlie: Uh, what type of punishment did you have in mind?

LW: Either A) Be dounced with lighter fluid and set on fire…

Everyone except Belladonna: O-O"

Belladonna: Hah hah.

LW: Or in your case belladonna be dunked in the Olympic sized pool behind you.

Belladonna: -_-"

LW: Or B) Be sent into a closet filled with rabid fan girls.

-Opens door on side of him to see a sea of fans in there-

Fan Girl 1: I love you Itchy!

Fan Girl 2: I want to date you Belladonna!

Fan Girl 3: I want you puppies Charlie!

Everyone including AAS: o_O!

-Tentacles start to slither out from the door-

LW: Aw look they want to see you that badly. It almost makes me feel bad for doing this.

-Snaps fingers and lightning strikes the tentacles making them retreat back inside the closet, and he closes it quickly before they came out again-

LW: just by the look on your faces I can clearly tell that you don't want to head in there but I have some good news and some bad news.

Carface: What's the bad new?

LW: expect to go in there at least once during the story's coarse, because lets face it all of ya'll have burned a few bridges during the three movies and TV series ya'll did.

Itchy: Aw great! What's the good news?

LW: The fans or you don't do a dare is the only way you'll get sent in there. Also don't tick me off. I control the fabric of reality in here. One false move and I make this entire place topsy turvy.

Belladonna; Did you get any mail today?

LW: Sadly no considering that I started today, but it starts tomorrow.

Annabelle: LazerWing doesn't own anything.

Charlie: Please go easy on us T_T.

**Please R & R. This is my first kind of T O D fan fic so please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

LW: Morning all.

Annabelle: Morning.

Belladonna: Hey.

LW: (looks to see the others are still asleep) They aren't up yet, huh?

Belladonna: What was your first clue?

LW: No matter, I have ways of getting people up in a hurry. You may want to put those earplugs in right about now.

Annabelle: Why?

LW: Just trust me.

Both reluctantly put the earplugs in just as Lazerwing pulled out a shiny red whistle.

LW: WAKEY WAKEY! blows into whistle

Everyone else started to roll on the ground covering their ears in pain.

LW: stops blowing Glad to see that ya'll are awake now.

Charlie: Geeze! What was that for?

Itchy: Yeah. That was like nails against a chalkboard near a megaphone.

LW: Well you weren't up like the rest of us like I requested so I had to take drastic measures. You may take the earplugs out now. The two did as instructed Now that everyone is up, I have good news we have our first reviews, so everyone; TO THE ROOM!

They walk to the room they were in yesterday.

LW: Alright the way this is going to work is this: With every person that reviews we will do all the truths first then we do the dares, and as a safety precaution I have installed a Naughty Closet for those fan who have certain urges that they want to purge so to speak. You know who you are.

A door appeared next to the fan closet with a sock on the door.

LW: OK now with that out of the way, let's begin. Our first reviewer is **DISNEYBLUE02** Confetti and celebration music plays Ok the first one is for Charlie. He writes "have you ever thought about having a few puppies with a certain special dog? If so, then who?"

Charlie: Well there is only one that comes to mind and that would be Sasha.

Sasha: Oh Charlie…

LW: How sweet… im starting to get cavities over here. Any who this one is for itchy. He asks "just how many fleas have you got, presently?"

Itchy: 2, 238 in counting.

LW: O_O you actually kept count?

Itchy: When they bother you as much as they do me you'd know why.

LW: Shudders ok this one is for Sasha. He wants to ask you this himself, so ladies and gentlemen DisneyBlue02.

Flash of light and DB02 appears, he walks over to Sasha and asks his question.

Sasha: Not yet but hopefully soon.

DB02 disappears in a plume of smoke.

LW: Ok now time for the dares! This first one goes out to Charlie. DB02 dares Charlie to do the Woggle Bird Wig from Gene Kelley's "Jack and the Beanstalk." And just to help us out we have special guests the Woggle Birds from the movie itself.

The two birds appear in a plume of smoke.

LW: Hello and welcome to the show.

WB1: Thank you it's an honor to be on this show.

LW: Well one of our cast member's here was just dared to preform Gene Kelley's part from the Woggle Bird Wog and we were wondering if you two could lend a hand.

WB2: It would be our pleasure.

Charlie: First off what does a Woggle Bird do?

WB2: What does a woggle bird do?

Charlie: yes, what I mean-

WB1: What does a woggle bird Do?

WB2: Well if a frog frogs and a bog bogs

WB1: And a Fog Fogs and a Clog Clogs

WB2: Then it follows we say as night follow day

Both: A woggle bird wogs.

~Continues till end of song~

LW: DisneyBlue02 I have no clue as to who you are but you just made my day. Thank you guys for coming.

WB2: No problem.

WB1: Hopefully you'll remember what a Woggle Bird does Charlie

Charlie: Oh I don't think I wont be forgetting for a while.

LW: None of us will. Thanks for joining us. Good bye.

Both: Bye.

Disappear into a plume of smoke

LW: Ok now for the next one which is for itchy, and it'll include a few words that no one would want to hear unless they are in the stands.

Itchy:Gulps W-which would be?

LW: Pulls mike from ceiling and looks like he's wearing a referee uniform LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

Soon after he says that the room changes into a wrestling ring. Charlie and the others except itchy are in the stands overlooking the ring.

LW: Itchy your dare is to face that!

Itchy turns to see eight-foot flea wearing a wrestling mask over it's head as it roars out. Itchy turns nearly ghost white in sheer fright.

LW: the object of the dare is to pin it down and then cut it's head off with this. Tosses a flea dip-coated samurai sword and it plants itself onto one of the posts Good luck.

Itchy looks at the flea and then back to the sword quickly before getting ready.

LW: AND BEGIN!

-3 hours later-

LW: And the winner is Itchy!

The others clapped for him as he stood over the flea exhausted from fighting it.

LW: Alrighty back to where we were.

He snaps his fingers as they were transported back into The ROOM.

LW: While itchy recuperates from his dare lets continue shall we. This next one is for Sasha. He dares Sasha to kiss Charlie slowly, but passionately, for two whole minutes!

Sasha: Consider it done.

LW: Time starts now!

Sasha and Charlie passionately kiss for two minuets

LW: Ok time's up.

Charlie: Thanks DB02!

Sasha: Same here.

LW: This next one will require the participation of the rest of the group. The dare is for you to do the Urkel Dance and Killer has to lead it.

Killer: M-m-m-me?

LW: Yep, you fit the bill for urkel.

Snaps his fingers and everyone was now wearing pants with suspenders that were pulled up past their waist.

Belladonna: This looks so retarded it's now even funny.

LW: Falls off chair laughing so hard Oh MY GOD THIS IS PERFECT! START THE SONG!

Killer: Time to do the Urkel.

Now if you want to do the Steve Urkel Dance

All you have to do is hitch up your pants

Bend your knees and stick up your pelvis

I'm telling you baby it's better than elvis.

-Continued till end of song-

LW: Well DisneyBlue02 you just topped yourself way to go. Last one of the day. This one is from roseofnoonvale and he dares Belladonna to kiss Charlie.

Belladonna: Urgh… Fine.

Does it and then both spit out gagging to the side.

LW: Well that's all for now. We'll be back next time. All rights go to the ones that made ADGTH and the music used in this fic. G'Night, Mates!


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

LW: Morning everyone.

Everyone: Morning.

LW: It's nice to see that everyone is up and about this time.

Carface: That's because we didn't want to be awaken by that stupid whistle of yours.

LW: *Pulls out the whistle* What was that?

Carface: *Shudders* N-nothing.

LW: *puts whistle away* good boy. Expect a treat later. Well, anyway I am swamped with mail now thanks to some people. You know who you are and give yourselves a pat on the back. Anyway we start off with DisneyBlue02 and he asks… *reads carefully* all of us a question. Heh go figure. Anyway he asks: First of all, for all of them, what would you say if I were to make a Kamen Rider crossover series with all of you in it, with you, Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha as the main heroes?

Charlie: Wow, that sound interesting.

Sasha: It seems like a good idea.

Itchy: I'll be happy if I don't have to deal with these fleas in that story, please keep that in mind.

LW: I agree, and I am honored that you would add me to this as well. Be sure to expect a PM about the info. *Wink* He asks me next: And if you took a good look at me, what kind of dog would you think I'd most likely resemble, in your most honest opinion, and why? Well I took a look at your FB page pics and I am not sure why but I am seeing you either as a Boxer, Doberman, or Dalmatian. I don't know why, but that's what I'm getting from you. This next bit is for Carface and my suggestion is for you to get comfortable because this is just going to take a while.

*DB02 appears and pulls out a pen and notepad out of nowhere*

DB02: Ok carface have you ever stolen ladies' underwear?

Carface: yes.

LW: Wow you have no shame whatsoever.

Carface: Thanks for noticing.

DB02:where did you steal it from?

Carface: Considering who it's from, I can't say it out loud.

LW: Tell me and I'll tell him.

*Carface leans over and whispers in my ear*

LW: …You and me are going to talk later.

Carface: Figured as much.

*Lean over and muttered into DB02's ear*

DB02: You serious? *He nods* Ok…where were you on the night of June 27th?

Carface: Asleep.

DB02: What's your medical record?

Carface: How's that any of your business?

DB02: Have you been fixed?

Carface: No and I'm proud of that.

DB02: Are you married?

Carface: No.

DB02: Have you got a license to kill?

Carface: What?

DB02: What's the capital of North Dakota?

Carface: How should I know!

DB02: Have you stolen anything else?

Carface: Other than the pair of panties from who shall not be named no nothing else.

DB02: When was the last time you smoked?

Carface: Two weeks ago before I got trapped in here and why are you yelling?

DB02: Where are my slippers?

Carface: I don't know! Look under your bed!

DB02: Have you seen 2 girls 1 cup?

Carface: YES!

DB02: Is it more disgusting than you thought?

Carface: YES! *Faints*

LW: Wow, way to go DB02.

*DB02 leaves*

LW: This next one is for Killer. He asks: if Carface kept treating you like bully, why did you stick with him?

Killer: Well, even though I am treated like this I consider him as a friend.

LW: Ok….Belladonna, have you got any plans to get revenge over Charlie? If so, then what are they?

Belladonna: If I do I am not going to say them now. You'll just have to wait and see.

LW: … Sure. Annabelle, what really grinds your gears the most?

Annabelle: My cousin.

LW: Wow, no time to think, just out with it. Impressive. Sasha, if Charlie never became your boyfriend, then who would you date, and why?

Sasha: Hmm….. Well there is this Dalmatian at the bar who was trying to get with me a while back but I doubt it would last long.

LW: What was his name?

Sasha: Um, I do believe his name was Lupe, but I wouldn't quote me on that.

LW: Ok… Itchy, if you could review your fight against that giant flea, how would you describe it? And how did you feel after finally defeating it?

Itchy: One, terrible and painful and two, relieved.

LW: Charlie, do you like having your belly rubbed or scratched? He also adds that he is just wondering if you like it?

Charlie: Well, I wouldn't mind a belly rub now and then but I would have to be in the mood for it.

LW: Time for the dares. This first one is for Charlie and itchy: I dare them to sing the Two and a Half Men theme song with David. Now I would like to introduce, David.

*Snaps fingers and David appears into the room.*

David: Huh? Where am I?

LW: Welcome to Ask the Cast. You are here for a dare that was issued to those two. *Points to Charlie and Itchy* Tell me are you familiar with Two and a Half Men?

David: Yes.

LW: Well lets get singing.

*Snaps his fingers and all three were given a top hat.*

Charlie: Men, Men, Men, Men, Manly, Men, Men,…

Itchy: Oooooooooooh

Both: Oooooooooooh~

David: Men, men, men, Men, Manly, Men, Whoaooooooooooh~

Both: Men, men, men, men, manly, men, men X2

David: Oooooooooh~

Both: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

David: Ahhhhhhhaaaaaaa.

LW: *Claps hands* Round of applause for you three. Thanks for joining us, David but it's time for you to head home.

*Snaps figures and David disappears*

LW: Next one DB02 Challenge's Charlie to a rap battle.

*DB02 poof's in with mic in hand*

DB02: Yo, D-Blue in da' house! Y'know who I am, I'm a badass playa' who don't take no spam. As f'you, Charlie Barkin, yo' mama was a tease! Yo' daddy had fleas! Puh-lease, get me a clothes pin, your farts smell like cheese! Call yourself a guardian angel, you's nothin' but a con, a liar and a pawn of the devil, son! Yo, is this thing on? Check, check. One, two, three. Check, one, two, three. What's happenin', C? Cat got your tongue? Ya' got a clogged up lung? Huh, huh? Why's yo' head hung so low? Did'ya stub your toe? No time f'you to answer, I gotta go.

*Drops the microphone*DB02: "Hmm! Top that, dog!"

Charlie: Umm….

LW: *Psst* Charlie.

Charlie: *Whispering* What?

LW: Tag me.

Charlie: What?

LW: Tag me.

Charlie: Ok.

*High fives me and I jump onto the stage*

LW: My name's Lazerwing man, I have chains so long that I can hang from the ceiling

And I deal with little shits like you for a reason, because your raps have no feelin. Bitch I invented rap music when my heart started beating and my beats have the bass bounding to the floor untill everyone is on the ceiling. My raps get them so hot that the rooms are steaming and then you could hear them screaming for the master beyond your weak ass singing. Man I hear better from that weird ass kid Justin, and he even knows that I am hustlein. I am in this for the fame because I so fly p diddy calls my name. I work a seven day job and it paid but all I care about is getting laid. By your girlfriend, your sis and mom I bring it all the time and go off like a suicide bomb. They came running to me and made me say what the frig, because you make Majin Buu look like a twig. You cant top me don't even try, oh look at the time is time to fly. Peace Out!

*Slams mic down and cause sparks, while tosses a hankercheif to DB02*

LW: "Here's a napkin because you just got served."

Everyone: O_O …

DB02: Charlie I admire you and I respect you. I only did that just for fun.

Charlie: Ok thanks.

*DB02 leaves*

LW: As of now there will be no rap battles anymore due to the fact that trying to come up with lyrics for them takes too much time. You want them to do one, pm me your lyrics and there's as well because I am not steppin in again. Ok, this next one is for itchy.

Itchy: Oh man.

LW: send in another flea, about his size, and have him annoy the flea, Annoying Orange style. (Knife and all.) And don't half-** on the jokes and puns. Unleash your inner orange dude.

*Snaps his fingers and a flea itchy's size appears.*

Itchy: "Hey! Hey, Flea! What is the difference between a flea and a wolf?One prowls on the hairy and the other howls on the prairie!"

Flea: …

Itchy: "Hey, Flea! What is a flea's favorite book?The itch-hikers guide to the galaxy!"

Flea: …

Itchy: "Hey, what do you call a cheerful flea?A hop-timist!"

Flea: ….

Itchy: "What's the matter, flea? You got dander in your ears? Hehehehahahaha!"

Flea: *Slight tick mark appears* …

Itchy: "Hey! Hey, Flea! How to fleas travel?Itch hiking!"

Flea: *Eyebrow starts to twitch*

Itchy: "Hey! Hey, Flea! Hey, Flea! What is the difference between fleas and dogs?Dogs can have fleas but fleas can't have dogs!"

Flea: *Annoyed to no end*

Itchy: "Jeez, and I thought your kind were the ones who bugged me. Hehehehahahahahahaha!"

Flea: *Several tick marks and eyebrow is twitching nonstop.*

Itchy: "Hey! Hey, Flea! Hey, Flea! Hey, Flea! Hey!"

Flea: *Enraged* WHAT?

Itchy: "Flea dip." *Cuts rope on the side of him*

*gallons of flea dip is dumped on it and it melts to nothing*

Itchy: "Whoa! Talk about a meltdown. Hahaha, ohh..."

LW: Beware of the annoying orange. Anyway this next one is for Belladonna and Annabelle. He says: I dare them to play out the scene in The Wizard of Oz in which The Wicked Witch of the West, played by Belladonna, makes her appearance in Munchkinland. Have Annabelle play the part of Glinda, and Anne Marie - having been brought in just for this chapter - play Dorothy. Please welcome to our show Anne Marie.

*Anne marie appears*

Anne-Marie: Where am I? Who are you?

LW: My name is LazerWing and you are a guest star in Ask the Cast. You were sent here for a dare that requires your assistance. Are you familiar with the scene in the wizard of Oz where Dorothy appears in munchkin land?

Anne-Marie: Oh yes I love that movie.

LW: Well congratulations you get to play the part of Dorothy for the dare here. Let's get ready. Lights!

*Spotlights came on*

LW: Camera!

*Camera starts rolling*

LW: *Quietly yelling while emphasizing* Action! *Anyone who seen Cat's Don't Dance should know this scene by heart*

Belladonna: *Appears in a plume of red smoke and walks over to her dead sister's body that is under the fallen house*

Anne-Marie: I thought you said she was dead?

Annabelle: That was her sister the Wicked Witch of the East, this is the Wicked Witch of the West and she's worse than the other one was.

Belladonna: Who dare killed my sister? Who killed the witch of the east? *Looks at Anne-Marie* Was it you?

Anne-Marie: No. No it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill anybody.

Belladonna: Well my little pretty I can cause accidents too.

Annabelle: Aren't you forgetting the Ruby Slippers?

Belladonna: The slippers…. *walks over to get them*

*The slippers disappear and the feet roll under the house.*

Belladonna: They're gone. The ruby slippers, what have you done with them? Give them back to me or I'll-

Annabelle: it's too late. There they are and there they'll stay.

*Anne-marie looks down and sees the slippers on her feet.*

Bellabonna: Give me back my slippers. Only I know how to use their powers, they'll be of no use to you.

Annabelle: Keep them on no matter what. They must be extremely powerful otherwise she wouldn't want them so badly.

Belladonna: Ah, put a lid on it Glinda. Or I'll fix you as well.

Annabelle: As if. Now begone before some drops a house on you too.

Belladonna: *looks above her quickly* Very well. I'll bide my time. And as for you little missy just try and hide from me, just try. I'll get you my pretty and your little doll too. *Laughs fiendishly before disappearing in a plume of red smoke.*

LW: And Cut! That was purfect. Thank you for joining us Anne, but you must head back home.

*Anne-Marie disappears.*

LW: This one is for Killer. He writes: Killer, I dare you to sit through five hours of "Nyan Cat" on YouTube.

*Snaps fingures and Killer is now strapped down onto a chair and Nyan cat is played constantly for 5 hours*

Killer: OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!

LW: You my friend know the meaning of torture all too well, and I like it! This next one is for Sasha. He writes: Sasha, I want you to sing Itchy to sleep. I figure he deserves a good, long rest after battling that first flea. And if she doesn't know any lullabies, she can just hum Jigglypuff's song.

Sasha: Well ok.

*Snaps fingers and itchy's bed appears in front of him and then he is poofed under the covers*

Sasha: It's been a long, long day

I got some rundown shoes.

I ain't got no place to stay

But any old place will be okay.

*Continues till end*

*Itchy is fast asleep as well as Charlie, Carface and Killer.*

LW: *Whispering*Wow way to go.

Sasha: Thanks.

LW: Sorry but I need to get them up.

Sasha: Go for it.

LW: *Mouths 'Watch this'* Guess nobody will be getting their CHOCOLATE!

*All jumped from where they were sleeping and landed on the ground hard.*

All 4: *Groans*

LW: Last one of the day. This one is from ed wolfdog. He writes: make bess kiss sasha and annabelle kiss belladonna. And now permanently added to the mix I now call forth Bess.

*Bess appears in the room.*

Bess: What the heck? Where am I?

LW: Welcome to Ask the Cast ADGTH style, but unlike the other two guests that came here today you cannot leave.

Bess: How come?

LW: It's my domain I make the rules. Anyway you were brought here to do a dare. Get to kissin you two.

Sasha: Do I have to?

*Points to FC and it is being banged on from the inside*

Sasha: Alright, alright.

*Both kiss but turn around and spit the taste from their mouths afterwards*

LW: And now you two.

Annabelle: I am not going to enjoy this…

Belladonna: I'll give you whatever you want if I don't do this.

LW: I am going to get what I want after the show but no amount of begging or bargaining is going to get you out of this.

*Both reluctantly kissed and both gagged afterwards.*

LW: Well that is everything for today. As Always I don't own rights to anything and as always Please Rate and Respond. *Turns to carface* now as for those undies that came into your possession…

**Have a happy holiday guys! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4**

LW: Good Morning everyone, I trust you all had a nice break from the show.

Carface: If you call being stuck in a cabin in the woods with these idiots nice…

LW: I'm sure it wasn't that bad.

Charlie: Yeah carface. Lighten up a little.

Carface: Feh, you were light enough for all of us three nights ago.

LW: Say what now?

Charlie: Nothing!

Carface: Charlie got so wasted he started singing eminem's just loose it with a lamp shade on his head.

LW:…Did someone get that on tape?

Belladonna: I did.

Annabelle: And I'm currently fixing it to put it on

LW: Send me the finish product when it's done and *points to Charlie* no more alcohol for you. Well anyway it's day four here in the studio, and we shall start off with a new face. This one is from WritingFromTheSoul and thou asked will Charlie and Sasha be getting married anytime soon?

Charlie: Well, we haven't planned anything yet but we'll let you know if we set a date.

LW: Alrighty then Next one is from another new face called RevDragon

Itchy: Rev? As in Reverend?

LW: I have no idea, anyway the first question is for itchy and Dragon asks have you ever considered in takeing a flea bath?

Itchy: Number of times but the stench from the chemicals needed always were a turn down for me.

LW: I see…the next question is for sasha. Rev asked If you were stuck in a zombie apocalypse who would be the three other people that you would have with you and what would you do?

Sasha: That would be Bill, Francis, and Zoey and we would fight our way out to rescue.

LW:…Apparently both of you played Left 4 Dead before….Anyway I need to tell you something quick that is a dare for someone. *Leans over and whispers in her ear* Got it all?

Sasha: Yes and I have in mind what he should wear too… *leaves to go get the items requested*

LW: While she goes get what she'll need I'll go to the first dare of the day from Rev and the dare is for Belladonna. You have the choice of either going to a water park for a day or going to a reformatory for bad dogs.

Belladonna: I choose water park…

LW: Okie-dokie! *Snaps fingers and she disappears to Waterpark U.S.A* Lets watch the fun, shall we. *Big Screen appears and shows belladonna lounging on a pool toy catching some rays* Well I'm surprised…Here I thought it would be torture for her. *She was then accidentally pushed into the water by someone jumping into the water, She freaks out a little before hopping out of the water and shake it off before any more smoke pours from her. She was then teleported back into the room, but not until the screen disappeared from sight* So had fun? *Poof's a towel for her*

Belladonna: Ah shuddup!

LW: Ooh touchy… Anyway this next question is for Bess. Rev asked did you ever have a crush on someone other than Itchy and Charlie?

Bess: Well, like any girl I always had a crush on a movie star.

LW: I know I am going to regret asking this but who?

Bess: Johnny Depp

Everyone:…

LW:…I knew I would regret it…well at least Sasha didn't hear that and here she comes *walks in with the bags of items needed* Ready?

Sasha: All set.

LW: Alrighty, here is the final dare from RevDragon and he aims it at you Charlie. You must get dressed in what ever sasha picked.

Charlie: WHAT?

Sasha: You heard him, so if you don't mind following me…*She grabs him and the bags and walks off stage for a few minuets before coming back out* You can come out now.

Charlie: *Walks out in a pink dress with a red bow, wearing red lipstick and a pear earing on his right ear* How humiliating…

LW: *Takes photo* Blackmail, he he he he he. Anyway, you can't take that off until I say so. Here's something from a familiar face. Roseofnoonvale asks Belladonna why do you hate Annabelle and why did you become evil?

Belladonna: I hate Annabelle because she is light and I'm dark. It's just our powers dispels each other. As for why I went to the dark side, it's because heaven already had it's poster child all picked out already.

LW: Okay…This next one is for Annabelle. Rose asked have you ever done anything that could be considered evil?

Belladonna: Her? Ha, little miss goody-two-shoes over there wouldn't know how to be evil if it bit her on the butt.

Annabelle: Actually, I have a bit of a confession to make. Charlie, remember that mission I had you do that you had to save a cat?

Charlie: Yes? Why?

Annabelle: I actually paid Killer to push that burger cart where it was going to happen so that you would fail on purpose.

LW/Belladonna/Charlie: *Jaw Drops*

LW: Okay that was unexpected. Anyway this one is for all of us. Rose asks what is our biggest pet peeve. Personally, mine is when someone says "Believe it" repetitively for hours.

Charlie: When I smell Double chili burgers with onions and pickles and it is at a picnic

Itchy: When I am rudely awaked by loud noises

Carface: When things don't go my way.

Killer: When Carface gets in a grouchy mood.

Belladonna: When Annabelle gets in my way

Annabelle: When Belladonna causes trouble

Sasha: Annoying fans who ask for my number

Bess: When people don't pay their tabs when they are due.

LW: Good to know and expect a paper with all out signatures dude *Wink Wink*

This next one comes from a new one called Crazysquirrelgirl and she dares Charlie to kiss Itchy.

Charlie/Itchy: WHAT?

Carface: *Snickering like mad*

LW: Better do it before I, in a matter of words, "unleash the hounds" on you *pointing to FG closet*.

*Both reluctantly do it and both turned and puked into a garbage can that was nearby*

Carface: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

LW: Good Grief…Her next dare is for belladonna, but it requires some assistance, so please welcome to our show, Red.

*Plume of flames appear in the center and red appears standing in the middle with his usual attire.*

Red: I take it you have a reason for calling me here at this late an hour?

LW: You were called in to do a dare with Belladonna. The dare is that you two must dance with each other.

Belladonna: That's an odd request. Well, nothing a rocker like me can't handle.

Red: Rock? Sure you mean tango, because that is the dance of fire.

Belladonna: Tango? HA! Sure it's you who jests. If we are going to dance then it's going to be rock. I wanna get my head banging.

Red: Tango!

Belladonna: Rock!

Red: Tango!

Belladonna: Rock!

Red: Tango!

Belladonna: Rock!

*Five hours later*

Red: Tango!

Belladonna: Rock!

LW: ENOUGH!

All: O_O…

LW: YOU TWO HAVE BEEN AT THIS FOR HOURS! JUST PICK ONE AND LIVE WITH IT! CHARLIE!

Charlie: *jumps three feet in the air* Y-yes…

LW: Get me some aspirin.

Belladonna: Urgh, fine. I'll do the stupid tango…

Red: Excellent.

Belladonna; But do anything funny and you'll be leaving with your go-nads in a guppy bag.

Red: Wouldn't even dream of it.

LW: You'll be dancing to Ant Farm's Smooth Criminal.

*With Red leading both managed to do the tango to the song perfectly but idiot decides to move his hand and was then promptly backhand out of the room and back to hell*

LW: Well she did warn him. Anyway, here we are welcoming in a old face and due to his request DisneyBlue02 will be joining and staying with us.

*DB02 poofs in as a Dalmation and then confetti and applause is played for him.*

DB02: *blushes* Aw shucks, thanks for having me here. *Takes a seat near LW when a red arm chair appears out of nowhere*

~Meanwhile Deep in Nowhere, Kansas~

Eustace: Where the heck is my chair?

~Back at the studio~

LW: I sure you are well aware of the rules and regulations, so I'll let you get to asking your questions.

DB02: Alrighty, my first question is for Charlie and the question is: Have you ever thought about 'dancing' in front of Sasha in a private place? Just the two of you, alone in there?

Charlie: Well, if you consider the 'horizontal mambo' as 'dancing' then yes I have consider that.

LW: *Facepalm* Good Grief…

DB02: Something wrong Charlie brown?

LW: Shuddup…

DB02: Make me…Anyway this next one is for Itchy: Have you ever felt like... somebody's watching you?

Itchy: Well yeah, Annabelle and Belladonna watches us all the time.

DB02: *Face faults to the floor*

LW: I do believe that wasn't what he meant.

Itchy: No I haven't felt like that.

DB02: *Picks himself off the floor* Ok this next one is for Sasha: If you had to choose which out of your fellow female cast members to sing a duet with, who would it be, and why?

Sasha: Well to be honest it would have to belladonna because I feel that she could be one that could easily rock out to the hardest songs.

DB02:Okay…Bess, same question.

Bess: For me it would have to be Annabelle because I am into gospel music and who better to know this subject than an angel.

DB02: Good point…Okay next question is for belladonna: if you had to choose a song to sing up on that stage, what would it be?

Belladonna: Oh that's easy. It is and will always be Going Under by Evanesence.

DB02: Nice and Annabelle same question.

Annabelle: it would have to be City on our Knees by Toby Mac.

DB02:Ok and finally the last question of the day goes to Killer and Carface: what's your favorite comedy sketch?

Carface: Well we enjoy the classics so I'll have to say it's abbot and Killer's Who's on first comedy we enjoy the most.

DB02: Well then that's perfect because for your dare you must preform that comedy with you playing as Abbott and Killer as Costello.

LW: So places everyone *Both get up on stage and the others get assorted snacks and drinks ready* Start the show.

Carface: Well, Killer, I'm going to New York with you. Bucky Harris the Yankee's manager gave me a job as coach for as long as you're on the team.

Killer: Look Carface, if you're the coach, you must know all the players.

Carface: I certainly do.

Killer: Well you know I've never met the guys. So you'll have to tell me their names, and then I'll know who's playing on the team.

Carface: Oh, I'll tell you their names, but you know it seems to me they give these ball players now-a-days very peculiar names.

Killer: You mean funny names?

Carface: Strange names, pet names...like Dizzy Dean...

Killer: His brother Daffy

Carface: Daffy Dean...

Killer: And their French cousin.

Carface: French?

Killer: Goofe'

Carface: Goofe' Dean. Well, let's see, we have on the bags, Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know is on third...

Killer: That's what I want to find out.

Carface: I say Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third.

Killer: Are you the manager?

Carface: Yes.

Killer: You gonna be the coach too?

Carface: Yes.

Killer: And you don't know the fellows' names.

Carface: Well I should.

Killer: Well then who's on first?

Carface: Yes.

Killer: I mean the fellow's name.

Carface: Who.

Killer: The guy on first.

Carface: Who.

Killer: The first baseman.

Carface: Who.

Killer: The guy playing...

Carface: Who is on first!

Killer: I'm asking you who's on first.

Carface: That's the man's name.

Killer: That's who's name?

Carface: Yes.

Killer: Well go ahead and tell me.

Carface: That's it.

Killer: That's who?

Carface: Yes.

*PAUSE*

Killer: Look, you gotta first baseman?

Carface: Certainly.

Killer: Who's playing first?

Carface: That's right.

Killer: When you pay off the first baseman every month, who gets the money?

Carface: Every dollar of it.

Killer: All I'm trying to find out is the fellow's name on first base.

Carface: Who.

Killer: The guy that gets...

Carface: That's it.

Killer: Who gets the money...

Carface: He does, every dollar of it. Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it.

Killer: Who's wife?

Carface: Yes.

*PAUSE*

Carface: What's wrong with that?

Killer: I wanna know is when you sign up the first baseman, how does he sign his name?

Carface: Who.

Killer: The guy.

Carface: Who.

Killer: How does he sign...

Carface: That's how he signs it.

Killer: Who?

Carfacet: Yes.

*PAUSE*

Killer: All I'm trying to find out is what's the guys name on first base.

Carface: No. What is on second base.

Killer: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Carface: Who's on first.

Killer: One base at a time!

Carface: Well, don't change the players around.

Killer: I'm not changing nobody!

Carface: Take it easy, buddy.

Killer: I'm only asking you, who's the guy on first base?

Carface: That's right.

Killer: OK.

Carfacet: Alright.

*PAUSE*

Killer: What's the guy's name on first base?

Carface: No. What is on second.

Killer: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Carface: Who's on first.

Killer: I don't know.

Carface: He's on third, we're not talking about him.

Killer: Now how did I get on third base?

Carface: Why you mentioned his name.

Killer: If I mentioned the third baseman's name, who did I say is playing third?

Carface: No. Who's playing first.

Killer: What's on base?

Carface: What's on second.

Killer: I don't know.

Carface: He's on third.

Killer: There I go, back on third again!

*PAUSE*

Killer: Would you just stay on third base and don't go off it.

Carface: Alright, what do you want to know?

Killer: Now who's playing third base?

Carface: Why do you insist on putting Who on third base?

Killer: What am I putting on third.

Carface: No. What is on second.

Killer: You don't want who on second?

Carface: Who is on first.

Killer: I don't know.

Together: Third base!

*PAUSE*

Killer: Look, you gotta outfield?

Carface: Sure.

Killer: The left fielder's name?

Carface: Why.

Killer: I just thought I'd ask you.

Carface: Well, I just thought I'd tell ya.

Killer: Then tell me who's playing left field.

Carface: Who's playing first.

Killer: I'm not...stay out of the infield! I want to know what's the guy's name in left field?

Carface: No, What is on second.

Killer: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Carface: Who's on first!

Killer: I don't know.

Together: Third base!

*PAUSE*

Killer: The left fielder's name?

Carface: Why.

Killer: Because!

Carface: Oh, he's center field.

*PAUSE*

Killer: Look, You gotta pitcher on this team?

Carface: Sure.

Killer: The pitcher's name?

Carface: Tomorrow.

Killer: You don't want to tell me today?

Carface: I'm telling you now.

Killer: Then go ahead.

Carface: Tomorrow!

Killer: What time?

Carface: What time what?

Killer: What time tomorrow are you gonna tell me who's pitching?

Carface: Now listen. Who is not pitching.

Killer: I'll break you're arm if you say who's on first! I want to know what's the pitcher's name?

Carface: What's on second.

Killer: I don't know.

Together: Third base!

*PAUSE*

Killer: Gotta a catcher?

Carface: Certainly.

Killer: The catcher's name?

Carface: Today.

Killer: Today, and tomorrow's pitching.

Carface: Now you've got it.

Killer: All we got is a couple of days on the team.

*PAUSE*

Killer: You know I'm a catcher too.

Carface: So they tell me.

Killer: I get behind the plate to do some fancy catching, Tomorrow's pitching on my team and a heavy hitter gets up. Now the heavy hitter bunts the ball. When he bunts the ball, me, being a good catcher, I'm gonna throw the guy out at first. So I pick up the ball and throw it to who?

Carface: Now that's the first thing you've said right.

Killer: I don't even know what I'm talking about!

*PAUSE*

Carface: That's all you have to do.

Killer: Is to throw the ball to first base.

Carface: Yes!

Killer: Now who's got it?

Carface: Naturally.

*PAUSE*

Killer: Look, if I throw the ball to first base, somebody's gotta get it. Now who has it?

Carface: Naturally.

Killer: Who?

Carface: Naturally.

Killer: Naturally?

Carface: Naturally.

Killer: So I pick up the ball and I throw it to Naturally.

Carface: No you don't you throw the ball to Who.

Killer: Naturally.

Carface: That's different.

Killer: That's what I said.

Carface: you're not saying it...

Killer: I throw the ball to Naturally.

Carface: You throw it to Who.

Killer: Naturally.

Carface: That's it.

Killer: That's what I said!

Carface: You ask me.

Killer: I throw the ball to who?

Carface: Naturally.

Killer: Now you ask me.

Carface: You throw the ball to Who?

Killer: Naturally.

Carface: That's it.

Killer: Same as you! Same as YOU! I throw the ball to who. Whoever it is drops the ball and the guy runs to second. Who picks up the ball and throws it to What. What throws it to I Don't Know. I Don't Know throws it back to Tomorrow, Triple play. Another guy gets up and hits a long fly ball to Because. Why? I don't know! He's on third and I don't give a darn!

Carface: What?

Killer: I said I don't give a darn!

Carface: Oh, that's our shortstop.

Killer: (makes screaming sound)

Everyone: *Appaluds*

DB02: Nicely done both of you. This next dare is for Itchy and he'll be singing Somebody's Watching Me with Me.

Itchy: Okay

*Both appear on the stage*

LW: Hit it!

DB02: Who's Watchin

Tell me who's watchin

Who's watchin me

Itchy: I'm just an average man

With an average life

I work from nine to five,

Hey, hell, I pay the price

All I want is to be left alone

In my average home

But why do I always feel

Like I'm in the twilight zone and…

I always feel like somebody's watching me

And I have no privacy

DB02: Oh oh oh

Itchy: I always feel like somebody's watchin me

Tell me it's just a dream

DB02: Oh oh oh

Itchy: When I come home at night

I bolt the door real tight

People call me on the phone

I'm trying to avoid

But can the people on TV See me

DB02: Can they can they

Itchy: Or am I just paranoid

When I'm in the shower

I'm afraid to wash my hair

Cause I might open my eyes

And find someone standing there

People say I'm crazy

DB02: crazy

Itchy: Just a little touched

But maybe shower remind me of "Psycho" too much

I always feel like somebody's watching me

And I have no privacy

DB02: Oh oh oh

Itchy: I always feel like somebody's watchin me

Tell me it's just a dream

DB02: Oh oh oh

Itchy: Hey

Oh oh oh oh

DB02: Who's watchin me

Itchy: Who's watching me

DB02: Tell me who's watching

Itchy: Hey

DB02: Who's watching me

Itchy: Oh oh oh

Tell me who's watching me

Oh oh oh oh

DB02: Who's watching

Itchy: Oh oh oh oh oh oh

DB02: Tell me who's watching

Itchy: Oh oh oh oh

DB02: Who's watching

Itchy: Oh oh oh oh oh oh

DB02: Tell me who's watching

Itchy: I don't know anymore

Are the neighbors watching me

Oh oh oh oh oh

Well is the mail man watching me

And I don't feel safe anymore,

What a mess

I wonder who's watching me now

DB02: Who

Itchy: The IRS…

I always feel like somebody's watching me

And I have no privacy

DB02: Oh oh oh

Itchy: I always feel like somebody's watchin me

Tell me it's just a dream

DB02: Oh oh oh

Who's watching me

Itchy: I always feel like somebody's watching me

And I have no privacy

DB02: Oh oh oh

Itchy: I always feel like somebody's watchin me

Tell me it's just a dream

DB02: Oh oh oh

Who's watching me

Who's watching

Tell me who's watching

Who's watching me,

Both: Who's watching me

LW: Lovely Done, Nice finish.

*Both return to their seats*

DB02: Ok Next dare is for Sasha: I dare Sasha to sing 'Give it Up' from Victorious with the cast member you chose on the same stage. And since you chose Belladonna earlier you two gotta duet.

LW: Word play high 5.

*High five'd*

*Both walk up to the stage*

DB02: Start the music

Sasha: Someday I'll let you in

Treat you right,

Drive you out of your mind

Belladonna: You never met a chick like me

Burns so bright

I'm gonna make you blind

Both: Always want what you cant have

Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?

Make you feel good as I whip you into shape

Yeah boy let's get it started

Give it up you cant win

Cause I know where you been

Such a shame you don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play at the end of the night

It's the same old story but you never get it right

Give it up!

*Continues until the end of the song*

DB02: Marvelous!

LW: Don't you mean Fabulous!

DB02: Either way Sasha you can come down from the stage but Belladonna you have to stay up there for your dare. Remember the song you liked?

Belladonna: Yeah what of it?

DB02: Congratulations You're dare is you get to sing it, but don't count on me to stand on guard for you. Unless... You say what I want you to say…*Cheshire Cat Grin engaged*

Belladonna: Guard from what?

DB02: Look out to the audience

*Looks and sees the audience consisting of nothing but fans as far as the eye can see*

Belladonna: Nah let them try, I've been meaning to practice my left hooks anyway.

LW: Hit it!

Belladonna: Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I cried

Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you

And you still wont hear me

(Going Under)

Don't what your hands this time

I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

(Wake up for once)

Not tormented daily

Defeated by you

Just when I thought I reach the bottom

I die Again

I'm going under

(Going under)

Drowning in you

(Drowning in you)

I'm falling forever

(falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm going under

*Continues until the end of the song, while punching love struck idiots back into the crowd*

LW: O_O *Speechless*

DB02: You okay? *Pokes him*

LW: *Falls over stuck in that position* …

DB02: Oh…kay… Anyway next up is Annabelle And you get to sing your favorite song and this time you will get the security team to block off the fans from crawling up onto the stage.

*Several swat team members pushing back the crowds by the barricades*

*Annabelle walks up the stage and to the microphone*

Annabelle: If you gotta start somewhere why not here  
>If you gotta start sometime why not now<br>If we gotta start somewhere I say here  
>If we gotta start sometime I say now<br>Through the fog there is hope in the distance  
>From cathedrals to third world missions<br>Love will fall to the earth like a crashing wave

Tonight's the night  
>For the sinners and the saints<br>Two worlds collide in a beautiful display  
>It's all love tonight<br>When we step across the line  
>We can sail across the sea<br>To a city with one king  
>A city on our knees<br>A city on our knees  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<p>

If you gotta start somewhere why not here  
>If you gotta start sometime why not now<br>If we gotta start somewhere I say here  
>If we gotta start sometime I say now<br>Through the fog there is hope in the distance  
>From cathedrals to third world missions<br>Love will fall to the earth like a crashing wave

Tonight's the night  
>For the sinners and the saints<br>Two worlds collide in a beautiful display  
>It's all love tonight<br>When we step across the line  
>We can sail across the sea<br>To a city with one king  
>A city on our knees<br>A city on our knees  
>Oh-oh-oh<p>

Tonight couldn't last forever  
>We are one choice from together<br>Tonight couldn't last forever  
>Ooh<br>Tonight couldn't last forever  
>We are one choice from together<br>As family  
>We're family<br>Oh Tonight couldn't last forever  
>We are one choice from together<br>You and me  
>Ya, you and me<p>

Tonight's the night  
>For the sinners and the saints<br>Two worlds collide  
>In a glorious display<br>Cuz its all love tonight  
>When we step across the line<br>We can sail across the sea  
>To a city with one king<p>

A city on our knees  
>A city on our knees<p>

Oh oh oh  
>A city on our knees<br>A city on our knees  
>Oh oh oh<p>

If we gotta start somewhere why not here  
>If we gotta start sometime why not now<p>

LW: *Hops back up from his stupor and sits back down on his chair* Bravo, madam.

*Walks back to her seat*

DB02: And finally Charlie your dare is to dance and perform LMFAO's "I'm Sexy and I Know it" live on stage, dressed exactly as said singer in his music video, in front of an entire audience populated by the fan girls in the closet.

Charlie: *Gulps* Uh, wouldn't that be a problem?

LW: You have nothing to worry about.

*Charlie slowly walks up the stage in the attire that the singer wore for the music video 'Speedo underneath too' and looks to see the fan girls chained to their seats*

Charlie: *Sighs out in relief*

*LW Leans over to DB02*

LW: Do you think I should tell him that I gave one of the fan girls a pair of bolt cutters?

DB02: No worries, which was why I brought this along

*DB02 Pulls out cattle prod.*

LW: Nice tastes

DB02: Thanks

Charlie: When I walk on by, girls be like

Damn he fly.

I pay to beat, walking down the street with my new

Lafreak, yeah.

This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control.

It's red foo, with a big ass fro.

They like bruce lee rock out at the club yo'.

Ahh! Girl look at that body! Ahh! Girl look at that body!

Ahh! I-I-I work out! Ahh! Girl look at that body!

Ahh! Girl look at that body! Ahh! I-I-I work out!

When I walk in the spot this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I've got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

*Rips off cloths to sport a speedo that the guy was wearing*

I'm sexy and I know it

*Continues til the end of the song where when he got to the wiggle section of the song Several fan girls jumped from their seats after the one with the bolt cutters managed to set the loose, only to get cattle prod down and carted back into the FG Closet.*

LW: Well that was fun, Plus entertaining to say the least. Not to mention that video of Charlie doing that song is perfect blackmail. Unfortuneately that's all for today and I have to say this was by far the longest day yet.

Everyone except DB02: You can say that again!

DB02: Well that's all for now. As Always Read, Rate, and Respond accordingly and we'll see you next time.

All: Bye!


End file.
